Petal for Petal
by fairfacade
Summary: A story of Belle & Adam's daughter. The enchantress foresees their daughter will grow up to be spoiled & selfish just like her father so the enchantress changes her fate and sends her to the 21st century till her 21st year then eventually returning to her parents. how will she adjust? what all did she go through? & what will she have to say to her parents? & is Gaston really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I've ever written but I've had this idea for a while now. Later on in the story I will be referring to the book 'The Beast Within' for some character names and a little bit of the plot/backstory. I recommend you read it :) Well I hope you enjoy my fan fiction, I'm having fun writing it. I also do not own Beauty and The Beast, though i wish i did. Enjoy.**

It was finally the end of another long day. Dealing with papers to sign and responsible decisions to make they were both very busy most of the time. Belle and Adam had dinner that night but Adam had a couple of things to take care of before going to sleep next to his wife. The curse had been broken and the couple had been married for a little over two years. He made his way to the west wing almost at a sprinting pace. He would always look forward to the end of the day so he could finally have some alone time with Belle. She was his reason to keep going and make it through the day. He would get tiresome of the princely duties he had to attend to all day but he would try to push aside his temper and lack of patience for her. Belle had truly changed him and he was forever grateful to have such a beautiful and caring woman in his life. He finally came to their bedroom door and smiled as he pushed the doors open to find Belle on the balcony staring into the distance as if in a daydream. Belle hadn't changed and he never wanted her to change. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight in her silk nightgown. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder. Belle smiled and leaned back towards her husband. He gently ran his hands over her growing belly. They were expecting their first child.

"How's the little one?" Adam asked his head still upon her shoulder. His face still buried in her hair. She always smelt so good, like honey.

"Wonderful" she smiled and turned to face him. She could never get over how beautiful he was. The long light auburn hair, his full lips, those eyes. She could never forget those bright blue eyes.

"And how's the mom to be?" Adam said as he took her hands.

"Better now that you're finally here." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, he put his hand behind her neck and gently kissed her. If he could he would kiss her for hours.

They broke apart smiling at each other. "Well we should probably get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." Belle said as she walked to the bed to lay down.

Adam walked to his side of the bed and took off his shirt and trousers and pulled the covers back to lay down next his wife. He snuggled in close to her and he continued the conversation "I don't see why we have to start decorating the baby's room right now though. The baby won't be born for another 3 months." He said as he ran his fingers through Belle's thick brunette hair.

She looked up at him from her head on his chest, smiled and said "Better to be prepared than unprepared."

He chuckled "That sounds like something Cogsworth would say." She let out a gentle laugh and they were silent as he played with her hair till she fell asleep and he too eventually drifting off into his slumber.

Belle woke up the next morning to find the bed oddly cold. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight coming from the balcony. Still groggy feeling she sat up and saw Adam wasn't next to her. She yawned and stretched and got out of bed to get dressed in a simple gown. She couldn't wear her complicated dresses due to the fact of her growing belly. After she got dressed she went on a hunt to find Adam, he had the whole day cleared to focus on getting stuff done for the baby. She walked down hallways passing servants to finally find him in the library. He was in her favorite chair reading a book.

"There you are!" She laughed "I've been looking for you." She sat down in the chair across from him. He didn't say anything. She looked at his face it had worried written all of it.

He looked up from his book to look at her. "Belle.. what if i dont make a good father." He said sheepishly. He'd been thinking about this ever since Belle told him she was pregnant. Himself not having a mother or father as a child he was scared he wouldn't know how to be one.

"What makes you think that? I've seen you and chip together your'e wonderful with him." She said reassuring him.

He smiled weakly "I just.. didn't have a father to look up to and learn from. How do i know if i'm doing everything right?"

Belle stood and sat on his lap "Adam, i know for a fact you will make an amazing father. I didn't have a mother growing up. I'm terrified ill admit." She chuckled "But i know we will be great. It'll come naturally. We can work at it together." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Where would I be without you?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Well you'd still be a beast in an enchanted castle." She answered giving a small giggle.

He laughed "Thank you Belle."

She raised an eyebrow "For what?" He looked into her eyes "For everything, for changing me and breaking the curse for carrying our first child." He said rubbing her stomach he looked back into her eyes and continued "I literally couldn't have done it without you. I'm forever grateful to you."

She cupped his cheek "Well you are very welcome, Love." She laughed "I love you so much." He kissed her "I love you too, darling"

She stood up "Come now, let's go. I'm sure Cogsworth is looking for us, we have decorating to do." She said smiling at him. He took her hand and they headed towards the dinning hall for breakfast and there stood Cogsworth waiting for them.

Cogsworth quickly bowed as they entered the room. They ate their breakfast and followed Cogsworth to their future baby's room. it was across the hall from their room in the West Wing. Through out the day they were asked this color or that? This fabric or that? Furniture was pilling in the room. It was all coming together and becoming more real. Belle was excited, nervous but excited. Once the room was mostly put together Adam told Belle he has a surprise for her and to wait in the library for him to come get her. As she waited she read a book of poems. Just as she was about to finish the book Adam came in with a smile on his face. He placed his hands in front of her and took her hands in his and lead her to their future baby's room.

He was about to open the door then quickly shut it and turned to her with a smirk and said "Close your eyes" she smiled and did what he said. He led her into the room and opened the curtains her smile widening with anticipation.

"Can i open them?" She said with excitement "Okay open." He replied and what stood in front of her was the most beautiful crib she has ever seen. It was made out of the finest wood and had so much detail. It had roses carved into the frame with angels and some exquisite line work. She just stared at it's beauty.

She turned around to her husband in awe "It's so beautiful Adam!" She smiled wide and her heart fluttering. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately he pulled her close to him and ran his hand up her back. Adam broke the romantic kiss and kissed her forehead and said "Come, dinner should be ready by now." he smiled and took her hand and led her to the dinning hall. They had dinner together but all Adam could think about was if he would make a good father. He knew he had changed into a better man he just wanted their child to see that he was a good man. He wanted to make he or she proud. ' _We can work at it together.'_ is what Belle had told him earlier. _'Yes we will and we will be amazing'_ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle's pregnancy was going very well with no complications. Everything was running smoothly and everything was coming together. They had found midwives to help Mrs. Potts with the delivery of the baby. The baby's room was finished and gifts from other royals were pouring in already. The baby should be born any day now, Belle and Adam were very excited and anxious. They had both been reading books about labor and how to care for a newborn. They were ready, more than ready. Now all they needed was the little prince or princess to come into the world. They were sitting in the library on a love seat by the fire as Belle read a book aloud. It was a harsh winter so Adam always did his best to make sure Belle was warm and comfortable. Mrs. Potts came in and brought them some tea and left the couple to enjoy their time alone.

Belle finished the last sentence of the book they were reading and lightly sighed "Now what should we read?" She looked up to her husband and smiled.

"Hmm. We could read Cinderella again. That's one of your favorites." She nodded and he smiled at her and got up from where they were sitting away from the warmth of the fire and walked to get the book from the shelf.

"I'll grab some tea" Belle said as she slowly stood up and walked to the table where Mrs. Potts left the tea tray. She grabbed the two cups and started walking back to the love seat as she was walking back she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and dropped both teacups they shattered as they hit the ground. Belle put one hand on the love seat to balance herself and the other hand on her stomach. Adam jerked his head to turn around to see what had happened. He rushed over to Belle.

"Belle are you ok? What happened?" He put his arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Belle looked up at him "It's the baby, I think my water just broke." She said through her pain and tried to steady her breathing.

"Gods" he said almost at a whisper as he guided her to the love seat. "Just stay right here Belle I'm going to tell Mrs. Potts." He told her and he ran off as fast as he could. _'It's happening, its finally happening!_ ' He thought to himself as he was running. He ran to the kitchen and bursted through the doors "Mrs. potts the baby's coming!" He said out of breath. "Oh goodness, go get Belle and bring her to the room we discussed. Hurry now." Without another word he ran back to the library and guided Belle to the room, thankfully it was near by. Seeing his wife in pain pained him. He did his best to give her encouraging words and told her everything would be alright.

They had finally reached the room and with Belle and Mrs. Potts now inside all he could do was wait. So that's exactly what he did he sat right outside the door on the ground and waited. Cogsworth and Lumiere were with him also waiting for the arrival of their Prince or Princess. An hour went by as he sat hearing Belle scream in pain. He felt so helpless there was nothing he could do to soothe his wife of this pain. So he got up to pace for the next hour. Lumiere and Cogsworth just watching him.

"Is this usually suppose to take this long?" Adam said as he paced "What if something went wrong?"

"Oh Mon Ami, don't worry. Belle is a very strong girl and I'm sure these things do take time. She is bringing a whole new life into this world you know." Lumiere said with his thick french accent. Adam nodded and continued pacing. His thoughts were tormenting him _'What if Belle doesn't make it?' 'What if there's something wrong with the baby?' 'What if..'_ But during these haunting thoughts he heard a tiny scream coming from inside the room. He stopped pacing and look up at Lumiere and Cogsworth with amazement and then he sighed with relief.

"I do believe this calls for some brandy." Cogsworth said as he poured the brandy into cups for the gentlemen. "This is a celebration after all." They sat and drank as they waiting for Adam to be called in to meet his son or daughter.

Finally the door opened and Mrs. Potts smiled at Adam "My dear boy, would you like to meet your daughter?" She said as she held the door open for Adam. "A daughter? I have a daughter!" He said breathlessly but with excitement. Adam walked in to see Belle on the bed. She had never looked so angelic, she was glowing with beauty. He walked over to her to sit with her on the bed. "I'll leave you two alone" Mrs. Potts said as she closed the door behind her. The three servants went off to tell everyone of the great news that their Princess was finally here.

"Belle..." He said as he kissed her deeply and sat down on the bed with her. "Adam look what we did. She's beautiful!" Belle was holding their daughter in a blanket just staring in awe at their beautiful creation. She looked up at him "Would you like to hold her?" He nodded and she smiled as she handed their baby to him so he could finally and officially meet their daughter.

Adam adjusted her in his arms and she started to fuss a bit. "Shh now my darling. It's alright." He said as he gently bounced her and rocked her with his arms as she stopped fussing.

"See you're a natural" She lightly giggled her voice still a little hoarse from screaming in pain during labor.

Adam just couldn't pry his eyes away from their daughter. Studying her face and gently running his hand over her soft hair and wrapping her hand around his finger. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes with Adam's lips and Belle's nose. She was almost a spitting image of her mother. He just couldn't believe they could make something so perfect.

"Well well, what a beautiful little family." A mystic voice from behind the couple suddenly appeared. Adam turned his head to see her sitting in the chair acrosss the room in the corner. Her body was glowing, her hair flowing in the breeze. Her violet eyes beaming with a bewitching smirk.

Panic filled his entire body. With his daughter still in his arms he turned to Belle. He could see the panic in her eyes. Belle knew who she was even though she had never met her. He handed her their daughter. "It'll be alright. Just don't give her the baby." He said with a stern tone in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the baby was safe in Belle's arms Adam stood up and walked over to the creature. Anger in his eyes. He knew what she wanted. She wouldn't have came unless she wanted something. The last time he saw her he was turned into a beast after all. His heart raced in fear and panic. She just so happened to show up the day his daughter was born. She wanted the baby.

"YOU.." He raised his finger at The Enchantress as he walked harshly towards her, he stopped and she stood up to meet his gaze.

"Now now Prince, i thought you had changed. Where are your manners?" The Enchantress said coldly as she walked around him to observe the room walking where she pleased.

"What do you want Circe?" He said through his gritted teeth anger filled his voice. He was now watching her every move. She was not to be trusted.

"Why, I came to meet the little princess of course." Circe said with a chuckle as she walked towards Belle and the baby. Adam rushed over to the bed in front of Circe to stop her from going any further. "If you lay a finger on Belle or the baby i'll..." Circe interrupted "You'll what?" She laughed in pity then scoffed as she put her hand in the air. "Nonsense." She said as she went back to the chair to sit.

"Circe tell me why you're really here. Belle broke your curse, I'm a changed man."

"Yes, I've noticed. I've been watching to make sure you had really changed." Circe said looking out the window

"Then why are you here!?" He yelled. His temper was beginning to show it's ugly head.

"Because I've foreseen something that needs to be taken care of..." She looked at Adam and continued "Me and my sisters have seen what is to become of your daughter." She looked to Belle and the princess. Belle's eyes were filled with worry and fear. Belle knew what she wanted. Her hold on her daughter grew tighter.

"You see you have changed Prince, yes. But you were brought up selfish and unkind. We have seen your daughter grow up to be the same." She finished then looked at Adam.

"No.. that can't be. Me and Belle would raise her differently. She will be smart and kind and humble. We can change her." Adam said his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Prince but there's nothing you can do. No matter what you teach her or the choices you make for her she will grow up to be the same." She said no emotion in her voice "It is her fate."

"No.. no.." Adam stood there numb. "What are you going to do to her? Curse her?" he said as anger began to show it's face. Circe just sat in silence.

Belle cut in "You can't curse her she's just a child!" Adam didn't even have to turn around to see that Belle was crying he could hear it in her voice. No, he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Please Circe, I'm begging you don't curse her. Curse me again instead. Curse me, kill me even. Just please don't curse my daughter." Adam said tears beginning to form in his eyes as he hung his head towards the floor. He couldn't stand the thought of his daughter being cursed like he was. Being alone and ashamed. No one should have to go through that torment.

"I'm not going to curse your child, Prince. There is a different fate in-store for her. I am going to send her away to a world where there are no real fairy tales or happy endings just death and despair. She will have to learn the hard way to be humble and kind. She won't know anything of her real parents or where she came from. I will be watching over her to make sure she has changed."

"Now please give me the child" Circe said as she stood up

Adam's head shot up "No" he said bitterly

"Fine if you won't give her to me I'll take her myself." within a blink of an eye and a cloud of smoke Circe had the baby in her arms. The princess just smiled up at her.

Belle looked down at her arms confused on what just happened, her arms were empty. Then she looked up at Circe to see her daughter in her arms. Belle gasped "Adam, the baby!"

Adam went forward to grab the baby out of Circe's arms but before he could reach her she used her powers to hold Adam in the air and forced her magic around his throat. He was chocking.

"Now prince, let's not get rough. What if something were to happen to the sweet little princess?" Circe said as she looked down at the child and smiled. She turned back to Adam and released him. He fell to the floor by the bed gasping for air.

"Adam!" Belle gasped and groaned in pain as she struggled to get out of the bed to his side.

Adam still gasping for air saw Belle by his side and took her hand. He saw tears flowing down her cheeks. Belle put a hand on his face then they both turned their gaze to Circe.

"Will we ever see her again?" Belle said through her tears, sadness coated her voice.

Circe looked at Belle and she almost felt bad. Tears were streaming down the woman's face. Here she was taking a child away from a couple who had proven their love to her by breaking her curse. Circe shook her head. _'No, I have to do this. Me and my sisters discussed this.'_ Circe finally spoke "Yes, your highness. You will see your daughter again. She will return to this world by her 21st birthday if she has proven she is pure of heart. The village will be frozen in time repeating the same day over and over again until her return. You both and your castle staff will remember the princess but you will also be frozen in time but you can live your daily life as you please."

The couple looked down to the ground trying to accept their daughter's fate. There was nothing they could do.

Adam broke the short silence "How will we know it's her? She will be grown by the time we see her, we won't recognize her."

"All i need is her name. I will give her the same name so you will remember and recognize it."

The couple looked at each other in the eyes with their tear stained cheeks. They didn't even get a chance to choose a name for their daughter. They only had nearly ten minutes with their family as a whole. Belle broke their gaze and looked down to the floor then to Circe.

"Adelle, her name will be Adelle." Belle said weakly. She turned to Adam and gave him the smallest smile.

"Perfect, now I must be on my way. I'm already running late I'm afraid." and without another word Circe was gone with their child. The room now dark without Circe's glow. Silence filled the air. The couple still on the floor from when Adam had fallen from Circe's grasp. Their child was gone for 21 years. How can a perfect life be so easily tempered with only to cause hopelessness and sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update with Halloween so close i've been so busy. I'm hoping to put up a new chapter every week or more if i can. i really hope you're enjoying my story. it's been difficult to write but i've been having so much fun finally seeing this idea into a story. this chapter is a bit boring i'm afraid but the drama will make its way back to the story i promise! thank you for the reviews i've gotten so far. please leave a review so i know what to work on or if you have any suggestions. enjoy.**

Adam sat stunned at what had just happened staring blankly at the floor. The Enchantress just took their child to another world for 21 years. No chance to say goodbye. Their daughter won't even know who they are. _'No, this has to be a dream. This can't be happening.'_ He was so deep in thought and shock he forgot Belle sitting right next to him. He looked to her, her state being the same as his. Belle was shocked with disbelief. Adam turned to Belle and put his hand on her cheek. Belle now sobbing into his hand. How could he let this happen he was suppose to protect his family no matter what.

"Belle.. I'm so.. sorry." He said trying not to let his voice show he was crying but failed. He pulled Belle close to him and held her tight and stroked her hair and just kept whispering _'I'm so sorry'_ into her ear as she sobbed trembling in his arms. They were both broken, both left hopeless and defeated. Belle buried her face into his chest as she cried. He let her cry for a while, they both cried for a long time. As their crying settled down Adam broke the silence "Belle... this is all my fault.." He hung his head in shame. "You shouldn't have fallen in love with me, I should've just been left alone forever. Then Circe would've never came back and all of this wouldn't have happened to you and you would be happy with someone else and have children you could keep."

Belle brought her head up in shock and wiped a tear from her cheek "Adam, if i had a chance to change ever meeting you. I wouldn't take it. We were meant to meet each other and meant to be together. I love you so much. Yes, what just happened was absolutely terrible and heartbreaking..." Belle trying to finish strong but her voice cracking from the tears stinging her eyes. "But...but I've realized it could've been a lot worse. She could've been cursed or taken from us to never see her again." Belle took her hand and placed it on his cheek so he would look up at her "But Adam, we will see her again and we will all be together." She gave him a weak smile, trying her hardest to stay strong. They were both broken she knew that, so one of them had to stay strong and not let them fall into despair. She kissed him though their faces were wet and noses were runny. She kissed him passionately so they could feel something through their numbness. Adam ran his hand to the back of her neck and made the kiss deeper. He knew they had to stay strong Belle was right, she was always right. They had to stick together and get stronger for their daughter's return. This was just another obstacle they had to face together and stick through it.

As the kiss drew on there was a knock on the door. They broke apart and Adam wiped the tears on Belle's face away and gave her a small smile. He stood up and wiped his own face with his shirt sleeve before answering the door. He answered the door to find Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth standing on the other side their faces happy and smiling awaiting to meet their princess. As soon as they saw Adam's face red from crying and the tears still hanging in his eyes their looks of happiness quickly turned to worry.

"My Dear, what's the matter?" Mrs. Potts said instantly then she looked past Adam to see Belle on the floor with no baby in site. "Oh my goodness what happened here?" Mrs. Potts finished her voice shaky. Adam just hung his head he didn't even know where to start or how to tell his friends what had just happened. He motioned them all to come in and Mrs. Potts went over to Belle and helped her off the floor back onto the bed. Belle moved as though her spirit was taken from her as if the lights were on but no one was home. Adam cleared his throat "It was The Enchantress she... she uhh she came and took the baby." Adam's lump in his throat grew the moment he said out loud what had just happened he looked at Belle to see her too still shaken up. Adam continued "She said that she has foreseen our daughter to grow up to be selfish and unkind like i was.." Adam turned away and looked out the window. "The Enchantress took her to a different world till her 21st year. She will return to us if she has proven she had changed." Adam then stood in silence and looked to the floor.

Belle started to cry again she covered her face with her hands. Mrs. Potts came over and sat down on the bed and took one of her hands from her face and smiled weakly at Belle to comfort her. "Oh my, this is awful. I'm so sorry. You two certainly don't deserve this after everything you two have been through" Her voice sincere.

Adam still looked out the window they all could tell he was still very upset. Lumiere walked over to Adam "Mon Dieu, Master you cannot blame yourself for what has happened here." Lumiere said as if reading Adam's mind. "It's all my fault, I'm suppose to protect my family how could I let this happen." Adam said with anger. He could never forgive himself for this.

Cogsworth stepped forward "You did everything you could Sire, The Enchantress did say she will return by her 21st year." He said as he put a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Don't give up hope, Dear." Mrs. Potts said to Adam then turned to Belle "The both of you, The Princess will return and you both must be strong for her. You both have been through so much you can't give up now." Adam nodded. Mrs. Potts was right. He can't give up hope he must be strong for Belle. She needs him more than ever right now.

The next morning Adam woke up his head pounding from the night before. It felt as if it were a dream or a nightmare really. But no it was very much real. He stretched out wanting to feel Belle's warmth next to him for comfort but never bumped into her. He sat up confused, Belle wasn't next to him. He got up quickly and got dressed to find her. He walked out of their room down the hall but before he could reach the end of it he saw the nursery door open. He peeked his head inside to find Belle still in her nightgown in a robe just starring at the crib in front of her just running her hands over the wood. She let out a sad sigh and tears started running down her cheeks. Adam felt a pain in his heart seeing his wife so sad.

"Belle.." He said as he entered the room. Belle didn't turn to look at her husband she just continued to stare at the crib. "This is where she's suppose to be right now, this is where she should be." her voice a little angry, she continued "We worked so hard to be the best for her, we read all those books and prepared only to have her taken from us.." her voice now cracked from the tears stinging her eyes, she turned to her husband "It's torture just standing here not knowing if she's okay. How could we let this happen?" Tears quickly came tumbling down her red cheeks.

He rushed over to her and pulled her in quickly and he held her tightly. Her crying quickly turned to sobbing as soon as she was safe in her husband's arms. "Shhh my love, everything will be alright. I promise you we will get through this." He pulled back and gently cupped Belle's face with his hands and stared into her eyes. "Belle, she's going to return to us and she will be perfect then we can give her the life we always wanted for her. If this is how it has to be so be it. We will make the best out of it and get through this together and we will wait here for her return." He smiled at her and she smiled back through her tears. He pulled her in for another hug.

 _'Dear God, I hope she's going to be okay.'_ He silently hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for mild swearing and mild sexual violence and abuse. This chapter is very real and not sugar coated. I don't know how i feel about this chapter but Adelle has to go through some harsh situations to learn to be kind and humble. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know of your feedback. I'd love to read your reviews.**

 _21 Years Later_

Adelle sat by the window of the local coffee shop reading a book she had borrowed from the library. Her long brown hair hung loose against her white shirt. Her face pale and bare from the little make up she wore. She was a natural beauty, and quite misunderstood. She took a drink of her coffee and turned the page to see a young man walking up to her with a latte in his hand. Adelle rolled her eyes and groaned as he approached her.

"Hello Adelle." The dark haired man said as he invited himself to sit down across from her.

Adelle looked up from her book "Hi Ethan. May I help you with something?" She asked sarcastically.

He chuckled "You know I'm having a party at my house tonight and since I'm attractive and you are well.." He looked at her up and down "..very attractive you should feel honored to be the date of the host of the party." He finished with a devilish smile.

Adelle raised an eyebrow "You know what I would absolutely love to but I'm afraid I can't I have to stay home with my father tonight." She lied because she really didn't wanna go to this party with Ethan. She never was an outgoing type of girl, she was always staying home reading or writing. Besides Ethan only started talking to Adelle because she was the most gorgeous girl in high school, he never cared about what she had to say. She looked back down to her book and continued reading.

"Hmm.." Ethan said then he grabbed the book Adelle was reading out of her hands and got up to walk away.

Adelle got up to try and get the book back from Ethan but she was struggling "Hey! What're you doing? Give that back I have to return that to the library today." She stopped her struggle and just crossed her arms.

Ethan turned to her "Well looks like you'll have to come to my party tonight to get it back won't you? The party starts at 9, I"ll see you there." He finished with a smirk then walked out of the coffee shop with Adelle's book.

Adelle left the coffee shop to walk home. She has been with this foster family since she was 15 and since she didn't have anywhere else to go she's become a sort of house maid for her foster father and his real daughter Sophia who is 18. Adelle cleans the house, does the dishes, takes out the trash, does whatever her foster father needs done in return for her staying there. If those things weren't done for him there would be consequences. Adelle walked in the house and started cleaning. Her foster father worked late so it was just her and Sophia.

Sophia came down the stairs wearing sweatpants and a hoodie "Hey" Sophia said lamely. It wasn't that Sophia was cruel to Adelle it was just that Sophia saw herself above her. With Adelle being a foster child and Sophia sharing the same blood as her parents she always saw herself as better than Adelle.

Adelle was trying to take the trash out of the trash can but was having a hard time. "Hey" she grunted.

"Have you done my laundry yet? I'm looking for my long sleeve lace shirt, i can't find it anywhere." Sophia said with a sigh.

"Nope, haven't really gotten to that yet." Adelle stopped her struggle with the trashcan and turned to Sophia "But hey, listen i need a favor from you."

Sophia raised an eyebrow "A favor? Why would i do you a favor?" She chuckled

"Because it involves a party with older guys and if you help me you can come too." Adelle said as she placed her elbows on the island countertop.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so. I'm in. What do you need?" Sophia said her eyes sparked

"I need you to give me a ride there and we need to be back before your father gets home." Adelle said worry in her eyes

"Sure, no problem." She said with a smile

Nine o'clock came faster with cleaning to keep Adelle busy. They were both in Sophia's car on their way to Ethan's house. Adelle wearing a black tight fitted dress she borrowed from Sophia. Her hair half up and half down. She looked even more beautiful with the untouched make up that Sophia never uses. As they pulled into the driveway there were a lot of people there already. People were outside on the porch and in the yard. They made their way through the house and got separated. Adelle was trying to make her way to the bathroom when she felt a hand grab her waist she spun around to find Ethan behind her his eyes red and droopy.

"Adelle you came..and you look..." his eyes studied her body from top to bottom "..so hot." Ethan leaned in to grab her waist again and pulled her close. Adelle tried pushing him away but he wasn't having it. She could smell the beer on his breath.

"Yes i came, I had to get my book back somehow." Adelle said in frustration as she struggled to get away from Ethan, his hands moving all along her waist.

Ethan pulled away and took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Before she could say _'No Thanks'_ he put a drink in her hand. Then he took her by the hand again.

Adelle jerked her hand out of his "Ethan can you please give me my book back i can't stay out too late." He turned around and smiled "Sure, it's in my room. Follow me." He gave her a sinister grin and took her hand again. As they were making their way up the stairs Adelle saw Sophia in the next room three guys surrounding her as she was getting ready for a beer bong. Adelle rolled her eyes _'Well looks like i'm driving home.'_ she said to herself. They finally came to his room and he opened the door for Adelle and then shut it behind him. She sat her untouched drink down on a dresser and sat down on his bed as he went to his closet for the book.

"Here it is." Ethan said as he came back out of his closet. He sat down on the bed next to Adelle, she went to reach for it to take it from him but he jerked it away. "You can have it back if.."

"If what?" She egged him on

"If you kiss me." Ethan said with a wicked smile

"What? No. Why can't you just give it to me?" Adelle said her anger started to rise

Ethan stood up and walked towards the closet "Well looks like ill just keep this here a little longer."

Adelle was shocked why was he doing this? She sighed _'I'll just kiss him and get this over with get Sophia and get out of here.'_ So before he put it back Adelle got up and said "Wait, i'll kiss you. But you have to promise to give it back."

Ethan nodded then motioned for her to sit back on the bed he sat next to her and placed the book on the bed next to Adelle. Adelle leaned in to kiss him for just a small kiss then Ethan took his hands and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Adelle tried to pull back but he put his hand behind her head so she couldn't. His other hand moving up her thigh. She struggled but she finally got a chance to breathe fresh air.

"Get off of me! I said a kiss that's it." She practically yelled

"Come on Adelle I've been chasing after you for so long, I just wanna make you mine." He said as he eyed her chest and her lips. Then he went to kiss her again and got on top of her. She kept trying to struggle and push him off of her but she wasn't strong enough.

She had a moment to breathe and screamed "Get the hell off of me Ethan!" of course no one could hear her with the loud music downstairs. He went back to kiss her and moved his hand up her waist. He leaned up and started to undo his belt as soon as she saw her chance Adelle swung her foot as hard as she could right across his jaw knocking him out, he laid flat on the bed.

Adelle still shaking stood up, grabbed the book on the bed and ran out the room and went downstairs to find Sophia she had to get out of there. She found Sophia drunk on the couch talking to some older guy. Adelle ran up to her and pulled her up from the couch "Sorry we have to go..." Adelle said to the guy she was talking to then she turned to Sophia "...NOW."

Adelle practically dragged Sophia to the car as soon as she saw Sophia go to the driver's side Adelle ran up to her. "No way in hell I'm letting you drive like this." She said as she grabbed the keys from Sophia's hand. They got in the car Adelle racing to get home to get away from that house and mostly to make it home before her foster father got back. Sophia didn't seem to care why Adelle was so upset she just curled up against the window.

They sat in silence until Adelle broke it "You know your father is going to kill me when he see's you." She turned to Sophia "Youre drunk." Sophia didn't say a word she knew what would happen if her father found them out this late. _'I just hope we get back in time, i can't stand it when he gets mad.'_

They pulled into the driveway, Adelle silently praying his car wasn't in the garage. Adelle helped Sophia inside and as soon as they came into the foyer a light turned on. Adelle looked up to see her foster father stumbling to get up, he was drunk.

"Sophia go to your room NOW." He said harshly, practically screaming. Sophia looked to Adelle as if to say 'I'm sorry' then went to her room.

Adelle tensed up and put her head down and started to shake. _'No, why is he here? Why does he have to be drunk.'_ Still looking to the floor she worked up the courage to speak. "Please, I know it's late. I didn't mean to...i.." She looked up to him tears starting to form in her eyes "...i'm sorry."

He started walking towards her "How could you let her drink that much? You're suppose to look after her." His voice almost a yell.

Adelle looked back to the ground "I know... I'm so sorry." tears falling down her cheeks

"You know the rules Adelle, If you break them there is a consequence." He was now standing in front of her. Adelle looked up to him to meet his eye "Please don't...I'll double up my chores..I'll do the yard...I'll.."

He cut her off "It's too late now you stupid girl, you broke the rules..." He raised his hand to slap her across the face "..now you have to pay." He slapped her hard. Adelle held her cheek where he hit her. She just looked up at him with tears dripping down her cheeks "Please... Stop."

"Stop?" He chuckled "Stop?" He shook his head as he walked around her "Are you telling me what to do girl?" He turned to her and quickly punched her. She fell to the floor and was now sobbing against the hard wood.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and started yelling over her cries "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH." He yells and he says "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU." Then he kicks her in the gut pain pulsing through her body. He walks away into the next room.

Adelle lay on the floor groaning in pain, blood started to fill her mouth. Adelle looked to see where he went she didn't care she was getting out of there. So with all her strength she got up half running and half limping out the door. She didn't know where she was going all she wanted was to get the hell out of there and to never come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Adelle ran out the door and went to the car to grab her purse with however much money she had in it, she knew she would need it. Then she darted down the street running as fast as she could though she was hurt. Tears were running down her face stinging her cheeks from the cold winter breeze rushing over them. She ran for almost twenty minutes. She wanted to make sure her foster father couldn't find her. She finally thought she made a big enough distance from the house and started walking to catch her breath. She came across a park and sat down on a bench and started to cry again. Still wearing the dress from the party earlier she sat there freezing, she really wished she had time to grab a jacket. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and calmed herself trying to forget this night.

Suddenly an old woman came out of no where and was walking towards Adelle. She was a little frightened because it was so late and dark and she was alone but the woman seemed very old and walked with a cane.

Adelle quickly wiped her tears away as the woman came up to Adelle and said "Please miss, it's very cold and I haven't eaten in days. Could you spare some change for an old woman like me to get some food?" Her voice raspy.

Adelle felt sorry for the old woman, she shouldn't be out here in the cold. Adelle smiled at the woman and grabbed her purse and took out her wallet. "I only have 5 dollars left but you can have it, I'm sure you need it more than I do." Adelle handed the money to woman and smiled.

The old woman took the money and returned a smile then sat down next to Adelle on the bench. "Well looks like you really have grown up to be quite a nice young lady."

Adelle turned to the old woman with confusion and shock all over her face "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Yes dear, a long time ago you were just a baby." The old woman said her voice had changed and the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful woman with shinny blonde hair and bright violet eyes.

Adelle just stared at the beautiful woman in shock, she was speechless and didn't speak for a moment "..I..don't understand.." Adelle shook her head and looked to the ground still in shock on how this woman changed form. She turned back to the woman "..Who are you?"

The woman just smiled at Adelle "That's not important at the moment, but what is important is I have come to help you Adelle."

"With what?" Adelle still starstruck

"With your parents."

Adelle's heart stopped "..What..? My parents? You know who they are?" She shook her head. "That's impossible. Is this some kind of joke? Did someone put you up to this?" Adelle's voice shaking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one knew who her parents were. She was just dropped off at an orphanage when she was just a baby with nothing. No birth certificate, no note. Nothing. How did this woman know who her parents were? She was in disbelief.

The blonde woman simply let out a gentle laugh at the young girl and said "No child, this is not a joke. Do you want me to take you to your parents?"

Adelle looked at the woman then to the ground. _'Is this really happening? I have the worst day ever and it ends with a random woman coming up to me in the park saying she can take me to my parents. Is she crazy?_ ' She shook her head _'No, there's no way she would know I'm a foster child. This has to be real'_

Adelle lost in her thoughts finally looked up to the woman "More than anything." She said with a sad smile.

"Do you wish it?" The woman said to her with a spark in her eyes.

"Yes, I wish to find my parents please." Adelle said to the woman shaking from the cold.

Within seconds there was a bright flash of light temporarily blinding Adelle. Then the next thing she knew she was about 4 feet off the ground then she realized she was falling, her face about to meet the cold dirt.

Adelle hit the ground and groaned in pain holding her side from where her foster father had kicked her. She sat up slowly holding her head. She looked around, she was in the middle of a very dark forest and still in her dress from earlier that night. She slowly stood up and started walking. She didn't know where she was going to go so she just picked a direction and went with it. She was walking for about fifteen minutes when she heard a branch crack behind her and rustling. Adelle stopped walking and froze. She slowly turned around to see two pairs of eyes about 7 feet away from her in the darkness of the trees. The figures slowly peered out from behind the trees.

 _'Wolves'_ Adelle whispered her breath fog from how cold it was outside. Adelle then turned around and ran as fast as she could darting through trees trying to lose them. She then saw a light in the distance of the forest she ran towards it. _'That must be a house.'_ She thought as she ran faster so she could escape this nightmare. Branches kept scrapping her arms. Dirt and snow were all over her legs. The wolves were gaining on her she needed to get to that house.

She was running out of strength to keep going when she had realized she was coming very close to the light. She got closer and saw a tall metal gate and looked up to find it wasn't a house she was running to but a castle. She used all her strength she had left and practically ran through the gate then she fell to the ground and hit her head hard but right before she passed out she had time to kick the gate closed with her foot. She saw the wolves try to get her through the gate but failed then all she saw blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle was standing out on the balcony getting some fresh air in her night gown and a robe. She hardly ever gets any sleep with her daughter gone for so long, all she does is worry about her. No way of knowing if her daughter was safe after all these years. No way of seeing her daughter's life or what she had to go through because of The Enchantress. So many nights, she sneaks to the balcony to think or to look at the stars to not disturb Adam. It's been 21 years since their daughter was taken from them. 21 years awaiting her return and to finally be reunited as a family.

Belle let out a sad sigh as she pondered about her daughter. She looked back to the bed where she saw her husband peacefully sleeping. She smiled. He had been so supportive all these years without their daughter. Always helping her up when she felt down. Always reassuring her that their daughter will return to find them and they will all be together again. Always making sure she ate though she never felt like eating. Adam tried his very hardest to make sure he didn't lose his Belle.

Just as she was about to walk back to the bed to try and get some sleep she heard something coming from the forest. So she turned back around and walked to the edge of the balcony to see what was going on. Belle squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness and make out what was happening. She heard wolves growling and a lot of leaves rustling and branches breaking. Then she finally saw two wolves chasing after something. Belle gasped. It was a girl they were chasing after. The wolves were gaining on the girl almost about to pounce on her when the girl luckily made it past the gate practically falling through it. The girl fell to the ground and let out a groan and slammed the gate closed with her foot. Belle's heart stopped when she saw the girl wasn't moving to get up.

So she quickly turned around and ran to the bed to wake up Adam.

Adam was in a deep sleep when he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Adam? Adam, wake up!" Belle said panic in her voice.

Adam opened his tired eyes rubbing the drowsiness out of them. He saw Belle sitting next to him on the bed.

"Belle?" He sat up "What's wrong?"

"I was standing out on the balcony because I couldn't sleep and I saw wolves chasing after this girl and they.. they almost got her but she came to the castle and she slammed the gate shut and hit her head and.." She took a breath to steady her breathing "Adam, I think she's hurt... We have to go help her."

She quickly got up from the bed to find her shoes. Adam stunned from this news didn't react for a moment he then shook his head and got out of bed. He rang the servant's bell and was quickly trying to get dressed. Just as he was slipping on his shoe he heard a knock at the door. He answered the door to see Jaq, one of the night shift servants.

"Jaq, go wake Cogsworth and tell him to get the doctor." Jaq nodded his head and started to bow.

"No time for that, just go. Hurry!" Adam said as he was finishing buttoning up his shirt and he threw on his cloak. Belle pulled her cloak on and they were out the door running to get to the girl. They went to the front entrance and saw the girl laying right behind the gate.

Belle hurried her pace and ran to the girl kneeling down next to her. Belle cupped the girl's cheek and looked to Adam "Is she okay?" Belle voice filled with worry.

Adam knelt down on the other side of the girl and put his index and middle finger on her wrist to check for a pulse. He looked to Belle "Yes, she'll be okay but we need to get her inside and out of the cold." Adam took off his cloak and wrapped the girl in it and picked her up in his arms, one arm behind her neck and the other under her knees.

The couple both walked in silence back towards the castle. Belle spoke first "Adam, do you think she's.." She looked towards her husband tears forming in her eyes.

Adam gave his answer without her finishing her question "I..I don't know Belle." He said breathlessly staring at the girl in his arms. _'This could be my daughter in my arms.'_ He thought to himself. _'We may finally all be together again.'_

Just as they entered the castle Cogsworth was waiting for them with the doctor.

"Master, what happened? Who is this?" Cogsworth said looking at the girl in Adam's arms in his confused state.

Adam just stared at the girl in his arms without realizing he was being spoken to.

"We don't quite know yet." Belle answered for her husband.

Cogsworth then held out his hand to motion Adam to take the girl to Belle's old room for the doctor to take a look at the girl. Adam laid the girl on the bed and just stood there with Belle, neither of them wanting to have the girl out of their sight. Belle then tugged on his sleeve to lead them out of the room for the doctor to do his job.

Belle and Adam both sitting on a bench just outside the room. Belle laid her head on Adam's shoulder, both silent lost in thought. The doctor came out and they both stood up immediately.

"How is she?" Belle said quickly.

"She'll be okay, Your highness. She was just knocked out, she'll wake up in a couple hours. She has quite a lot of bruising and scratches all over her. I couldn't tell you what from exactly. But someone should be in there with her when she does wake up. I'm sure she will be wondering where she is."

"Thank you." Adam nodded. The doctor then bowed and walked away.

Adam then looked at Belle as she sheepishly opened the door to see the girl still unconscious on the bed. Adam went to sit down on the love seat across from the bed. Belle went to pull the blankets over the girl so she could stay warm. Belle then sat on the bed next to the girl and moved a stray hair behind the girl's ear. Belle stared at the girl looking over her features. Thick dark brown hair, full lips that were cracked and bleeding from the cold, small nose, flushed cheeks, heart shaped face. Belle was sure this was their daughter.

"Adam...this has to be her." Belle said breathlessly then walking to her husband "It's been 21 years and a girl randomly finds the castle dressed in different clothing with looks similar to ours."

Belle sat down next to her husband and looked him in the eyes. "Adam, she has my nose and your lips and my thick hair and... I'm...I'm almost positive it's her, It has to be Adelle." Belle finished tears hanging in her eyes.

Adam took Belle's hands and kissed her knuckles "Well there's only one way to find out, my love." He looked Belle in the eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek. "We ask her for her name when she wakes up."

Belle nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek and gave a weak smile. They both made themselves comfortable on the love seat while they wait for the girl to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple sat on the love seat waiting for the girl to wake up. Adam fell asleep on Belle's shoulder as she was reading a book that she found in her old room. Belle was exhausted from barely getting any sleep that night but she couldn't sleep. Not until she knew for sure if this was their daughter or not. Hearing her husband's deep breathing, she was fighting her urge to fall asleep. _'It's been two hours, she should wake up soon.'_ Belle thought to herself as she stared at the unconscious girl in her old bed.

Just as Belle was going to pick up the book she had found to start reading again she saw movement from the bed. The girl moved her legs and let out a soft groan. Belle saw the girl was finally waking up. Excitement filled her veins, she had so many questions for the girl and the girl most likely had questions for them. She began to gently shake Adam awake. Adam got up slowly and wiped his eyes and looked at Belle, she was pointing to the bed.

The girl opened her eyes and slowly moved her head around to observe the room. It was dark so she couldn't quite make out where she was. Her eyes then laid upon a couple sitting on a love seat across from her. She slowly started sitting up, her body was still very weak. She let out a hiss as she put her hand to her head, her head was pounding.

Belle then stood up slowly trying not to frighten the poor girl. "Careful now." Belle said gently. She went to grab some water for the girl and walked over to her and handed her the cup of water. Belle's gaze met the girl's eyes. Her heart stopped in that moment. The girl looked scared and exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"Here you go." Belle said as she sat down on the bed sitting across from the girl. Adam still sitting on the love seat letting Belle handle this delicate situation.

"Thank you." The girl said and looked down to her lap as she took the cup from Belle and took a generous gulp of water.

The girl lifted her head to meet this strangers gaze once more. "Where am i?" She asked shyly her voice still hoarse.

"You're safe. My husband and I.." Belle turned her head to Adam as he gave the girl a hopeful smile. "...found you unconcious outside of our castle. I saw those wolves chasing after you and saw you hit your head so we brought you inside to get you out of the cold." She finished with a friendly smile.

The girl just simply nodded her head. This was all so strange to her. "Your castle?.. Who are you?" She asked as she looked from the brunette to the man on the love seat.

Belle felt a pain in her heart. 'She won't know anything of her real parents or where she came from.' The Enchantress had told them the night she took her daughter.

Pushing away her pain she looked to the girl with a smile "I'm Belle and this is my husband, Adam..." She smiled to Adam as she introduced him. Belle was trying her hardest not to get her hopes up. Trying her hardest to ignore the fact that this could be her daughter right infront of her. She was putting on her brave face for this new guest. Belle turned back to the girl "...and you are?"

The girl gave the woman a small smile "My name's Adelle."

Belle looked to Adam their eyes met as they saw tears beginning to form in both of their eyes. Their daughter had finally found them. Belle turned back and looked to her lap, her mouth was gaped open in shock. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard. This was her daughter, she knew it was! But now it is fact and now her mind went blank. So many times she pictured this moment in her head, practicing what to say. But now in the moment she didnt know where to start or how to handle this situation.

Adelle sat awkwardly as Belle and Adam were silent for a moment. She looked down to her lap.

Belle looked to Adelle and spoke finally "It's nice to meet you, Adelle." She said with a smile trying to hide the fact her eyes were tearing up. "How did you end up in the forest all by yourself so late at night?"

Adelle sat back against the pillow and sighed "It's kind of a long story." She ended with a small laugh.

"Well we have all night." Belle gave Adelle a bright smile of encouragment.

"Okay. Promise you won't laugh at me or think I'm crazy?" Adelle said nervously.

Belle nodded and motioned for Adam to come sit on the bed next to her across from Adelle at the end of the bed.

Adelle started her story in short not wanted to tell these strangers her whole life story, leaving out the details about the party and Ethan and also her foster father beating her that night. "Well...I had probably the worst night of my life.. and I ran away from home. I ran until i came across a park and sat down to catch my breath and then an old woman came up to me and asked me if i had any money..."

Adam looked at Belle and their eyes met. They both new that was most likely The Enchantress.

Adelle continued her story "...so I gave her the rest of what i had. The old woman sat down next to me and was saying how i'd grown up to be a nice young woman. She said she had met me when i was just a little baby. But i was confused how she had known me..." Adelle lifted her gaze to meet Belle's brown eyes. "..I was an orphan you see. Nobody knew where i came from or who my parents were. I was just left infront of a random orphanage with no note. I've always told myself that my parents were dead because i couldn't bare the fact that they didn't want me." Adelle hung her head in pity. She hated the feeling of her parents not wanting her.

Belle's heart was breaking for her daughter she could only imagine how alone she must have felt all those years. Her own guilt was eating away at her heart, she couldn't face the fact her daughter thought that they didn't want her. Belle shifted her gaze to Adam who's facial expression was numb with waves of sadness washing over him. She turned back to Adelle.

Adelle stared off into the distance to finish her story "But while I was talking to this old woman, she had transformed into a beautiful blonde woman and she was glowing, ive never seen anything like it before." Adelle said breathlessly not even believing her own words.

"Then she told me she was there to help me with finding my real parents, she said she would take me to them. All i needed to do was wish for it. So i did, I wished to find my real parents and a bright light flashed and then my face was about to meet the ground and i was in the middle of a forest.." Adelle looked up to Belle "..and well you know the rest." Adelle tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"So you see, I really should be going i need to find my parents. I really appreciate you taking me in and seeing to it that i was safe..." Adelle pulled the covers back and pushed her legs out to the side of the bed. "...but i really should be on my way." Adelle placed her feet on the cold stone when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait." She turned to see Belle, shockingly with tears in her eyes. She felt her heart sink, why was this woman crying? Adelle's face read guilt and confusion as she sat back down on the bed. "Yes?" She asked gently.

"Adelle.. Adelle there's something we need to tell you." Belle said trying to find the courage in her voice.

Adelle felt worried "What is it? Is it about my parents?" She asked nervously.

"Yes.. We know who they are." Belle said slowly trying to think of how to word this news to Adelle.

"You do?" Adelle said with excitement

"Yes.. Well.." Belle looked to Adam for the right words to say, but they were both speechless on the topic. _'I might as well just come out and say it'_ Belle thought to herself.

"Adelle.. We.. we are your parents." Belle looked at Adelle in the eyes reading her face as she received this news.

Adelle's face was filled with joy now fell to confusion. "But.. but.. that's impossible." Adelle stared at her hands in her lap trying to process this.

"I know it is. This is all very confusing and probably shocking to you. But Adelle we are your parents." Adam said very gently hoping his daughter would believe this news.

Belle took Adelle's hand gently and squeezed it. "There's alot we need to tell you. It's quite an unbelieveable story actually." Belle let out a gentle laugh. "But we are willing to tell you every detail to help you. But you have to promise to keep an open mind. You've seen magic before and you hadn't even realized it. Where you come from is an amazing story. There are so many people here who have been waiting for you to find us and return to the life you were meant to be a part of."

Adelle looked into Belle's eyes only seeing truth and compassion and also tears forming in her eyes. She was surprised to find tears falling down her own cheeks. Belle wiped the tear falling down Adelle's cheek. Adelle let out a gentle laugh and looked to Belle looking over her features, hoping this could truly be her mother.

"Adelle we've waited so long for you." Belle said as her tears now gliding down her cheek. Belle made a daring move by pulling Adelle in for a hug, Adelle melted into Belle's hug for not being shown that much affection from anyone in such a long time. Belle held Adelle close to her for a moment. Still in Belle's arms Adelle looked up to see Adam smiling at this beautiful sight of his wife embracing their daughter. Adelle saw tears forming in the man's eyes causing her to cry more. Belle let go of Adelle and smiled. "You're finally home." Belle said as she wiped her tears from her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Adelle still speechless from the news that her real parents were sitting right in front of her. So many years wondering what they would look like or if she would ever find them. She just sat in silence, not believing this was actually happening. She shook her head and finally spoke "But..I dont.. understand." She looked up to gaze her eyes upon Adam then to Belle tears still hung in her eyes. "You both look around the same age as me, how is that possible?"

Adam looked to Belle knowing that they had to tell Adelle everything, about the curse, about him being a beast, about Gaston attacking the castle, and Belle saving his life with her true love for him. They also had to tell her about the fate The Enchantress saw for their daughter and how she took her away from them causing time to stand still as they waited for Adelle's return. Adam's head was spinning, would she even believe everything he would tell her? He was hoping and praying she would.

Belle saw in Adam's deep blue eyes that he was scared. Scared of Adelle's reaction. Scared she would reject him because of what he was in the past. "Maybe we can discuss everything tomorrow im sure you're exhausted.." Belle got up from the bed, Adam followed her lead. "..and hungry. We can..."

Adelle interrupted in a slight panic. "No, please don't go." She relaxed and let out a frustrated sigh. "I just..i've waited my whole life to know what happened to my parents and why they gave me away. Please, i want to know." Her eyes peered into Belle's looking as if she were a lost puppy looking for her owner.

Belle looked at Adam as if to silently ask what to do. Adam nodded agreeing he would tell Adelle what happened. They then went back to their spots on the bed.

"Before we tell you what happened. You remember how you said you saw that woman transform in the park?" Belle asked trying to make Adelle see that magic is a real thing and that she needed to believe that to understand everything she is about to be told.

Adelle nodded nervously hoping Belle didn't think she was crazy.

"Do you suppose that was magic?" Belle asked hopefully.

"I.. Well, I dont really know what it was exactly. I've never seen anything like that ever, well except in the movies." Adelle said and noticed Belle raise an eyebrow in confusion and looked to Adam for an answer, he shook his head. Adelle let out a soft laugh "Nevermind that last part, but what I saw in the park must have been some kind of miracle. She was glowing and she sent me to a different world it seems." Adelle looked to her lap lost in the memory. She turned her head back to Belle. "I guess I do suppose it was magic, that's the only explanation."

Belle gave Adelle a smile of approval which made Adelle relax her nerves. Belle then looked to Adam to start this long explanation.

Adam let out the breath he was holding "I guess we should start at the beggining. Once upon a time there was a spoiled Prince who was selfish and unkind..." Adam then went on the tell his whole story as if it were a story from one of Belle's books. Adelle seemed very interested and attentive asking questions through out the tale to try and understand.

"So you were a beast till your twenty first brithday until you found someone to love you and you love them in return?" Adelle asked trying to peice this puzzle together.

Adam nodded to answer her question.

"And Belle took her father's place as your prisoner and she ended up falling in love with you?" Adelle asked

Adam again nodded and hung his head hoping she wouldn't think this was crazy.

Adelle was shocked. Out of all the things she pictured her parents would be like this was far from it. But she liked this way better, she was beggining to like the fact that these were her parents. It was becoming more real to her.

"Your story is actually pretty romantic.." Adelle said to Adam and giggled.

Adam's head shot up in shock and he smiled at her. She actually believed his story, his past. His terrible tormented past. _'It seems Adelle is a very accepting person just like her mother.'_ He smiled at that thought.

"You got him to dance with you when he was a beast?" Adelle teased and smiled at Belle.

Belle smiled at the fact Adelle was warming up to her. "Yes, he stepped on my toes a few times but it was one of the best nights of my life." Belle finished and smiled at Adam and placed her hand upon his.

Adelle smiled at her parents. Seeing love instead of anger between two lovers was refreshing to see. Adelle's smile fell as she remember a part of their story that bothered her.

"That Gaston.. he killed you." Adelle said looking at Adam with a sorrowful look. "He seems like an awful man. I knew a guy like that where I came from. He always got what he wanted and he'd do anything to get it." Her head fell to her lap remembering that last night she saw him.

Adam slowly took his hand and curressed Adelle's cheek for her to look at him. "Gaston may have killed me but he's gone now, forever. He's not coming back." Adam gave her a smile hoping he had calmed her worries. He placed his hand back in Belle's.

Adelle replied with a smile and a nod. "But all this doesn't quite explain what happened with me and why you both are so young." Adelle then felt a deep saddness n her heart. "Did you...did you give me away?" She asked afraid to hear the answer.

"No sweetheart, we didn't give you away. Remember The Enchantress from our story?" Belle asked.

Adelle nodded.

"The day you were born she came to us and said she had foreseen you were to grow up selfish and rude just like Adam was. We tried reasoning with her saying we would raise you right, but she wouldn't listen to us." Belle felt a chill down her spine as she remember that heartbreaking day, as she tried to fight the tears stinging her eyes. "She said she was going to take you to a different reality untill your twenty first year so you could grow up to be a better person. She said she would return you to us if you had grown up to her liking."

Adelle let out a quite gasp of realization. "The woman in the park, she was The Enchantress wasn't she?"

Adam nodded.

"Adelle, We tried to fight her off to keep you but her magic was too strong. She said she would freeze time here in the castle and in the village until you returned to us. All we were left with was your name." Belle felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "You didn't even get to spend one night here in the castle. Adelle, I'm so sorry."

Adelle felt sadness for her parents and anger towards The Enchantress. She finally had all the answers she had been wanting to know her whole life. She was still trying to make sense of it all. She then started to feel angry towards her parents for not being in her life but realized it wasn't their fault, she knew she had to forgive them.

She knew they felt terrible about what had happened and there was nothing they could have done to keep her. Tears then began to fall down her cheeks once more.

Adelle took Belle's hand and looked to her eyes. "It's alright, I forgive you." She smiled through her tear stained cheeks and looked to Adam. "Both of you. I know there wasn't much you could've done to keep me here. But I'm here now and I'm so glad I finally found my real parents." She let out a gentle laugh.

Belle tucked a stray hair behind Adelle's ear. "We are so glad to have you back, Adelle. And you believe our story?"

"Yes, i do. I'm still trying to understand it all. It just feels like this is all a dream." Adelle said quietly.

"It's no dream Adelle. You finally found us, we are all finally together again." Adam said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Adelle smiled at him.

Belle laughed "Well now that we've settled everything i think it's time we all get some sleep. You need rest. We will come visit you in the morning and get you all cleaned up for breakfast and we have a surprise for you." She smiled at Adelle and got up from the bed, Adam again followed her lead.

Adam raised an eyebrow at his wife. "We do?" He laughed.

"Yes we do." Belle said as she opened the door. "Goodnight Adelle." Belle said before she shut the door behind them, Adam smiled at his daughter.

"Goodnight." Adelle said with a smile.

Adelle laid back down, her head was still spinning from all that has happened in just one night. She had found her real parents and they were royalty! It was unbelieveble. Her mind could finally rest knowing her parents didn't give her away and wanted very much to keep her. She was still wrapping her head around the whole story of her parents. A beautiful girl falls in love with a beast, what a love to admire. She could put her old life behind her and look forward to this glorious future with her parents at her side. _'Maybe going through all those terrible things in my life will make this right now worth all the while.'_ She thought to herself as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She hoped she would still be here when she woke up hoping this really wasn't all a dream. She was finally home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I've been MIA for a year now. I've been going through a lot with my life. Finally getting back to my old ways. I wanted to take this time to say yes my story is a lot like 'Once Upon A Time' I know no one will believe me but I've had this concept since i was in middle school and I'm 23 now. Just try to treat this story as its own & try not to compare. 'Once Upon A Time' is literally my favorite show. I show no disrespect. There's my rant. I really hope youre enjoying the story I plan on keeping up with it this time. Please leave a review if you like where the story is going or if you have some ideas. Thank you & enjoy (: TW: mentioning of self harm.**

Adelle woke up the next morning feeling strange. Her mind went back to last night, running through the woods, finding that castle, finding her birth parents. Her birth parents! She jolted right up in her bed and put her hand to her head, she felt dizzy and confused. She found them, she finally found them. She pushed back the covers and stepped out into the cold air and walked over to the large window seat and stared out to look at the castle grounds and thought to herself. What does this mean for her life? She found her birth parents, King and Queen of this foreign land which makes her a Princess. Adelle's stomach started twisting in knots, Adelle was scared. Living most of her life in poverty she felt she could never fufill her duty as a royal. Her thoughts were interuppted with a knock at the door, she shook her head of these dreary thoughts and bid whoever was behind the door to come in.

When the door opened she was greeted by an older british woman pushing a tea cart.

"Good morning, dear" The woman said

"Morning." Adelle smiled

"My name's Ms. Potts, Would you like a spot of tea?" The woman smiled motioning to her cart

"Yes, please." Adelle took the cup of tea and smiled greatfully "My name's..."

"Oh, I know who you are, love. We've been waiting for you for quite sometime."

Adelle smiled and looked to her lap "So I've heard." She let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well come now breakfast is waiting for you downstairs and i believe Belle and the master have more to talk to you about."

Adelle nodded and got dressed in a simple lavender dress and started wondering the halls in hopes to find her breakfast. Butterflies rumbled in her stomach while she was taking everything in. Portraits hung on the walls, lavish drapes and rugs around every corner, servants were walking by her bowing and smiling at her. She was bursting with happiness. She finally found her way to her breakfast as she entered the room she found Belle and Adam sitting at the table talking quietly.

Belle saw her first and smiled ending her conversation with her husband short. Adam followed Belle's gaze and smiled.

"Good morning." Adelle said as she made her way to the dinning table.

They both smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" Belle asked

Adelle pulled out her chair to sit down and let out a heavy sigh "I'm honestly feeling overwhelmed, it just still feels like this is a dream" She said as she was looking around the room. She was living in a fairytale.

Belle let out a chuckle "Well we have something to show you after breakfast to help you feel better I'm sure your head is spinning from all of this."

Adelle nodded and looked at her lap.

Adam frowned to see his daughter upset. He knew she was overthinking and having doubts of this situation. _'I mean who would believe they were taken away from their parents to be cursed to a different reality and then come to find out you come from a royal family.'_ He thought to himself trying to put himself in his daughters shoes to understand.

He smiled at her "Just try to eat some food and everything will be sorted after breakfast, I promise."

Adelle gave him a shy smile back and went to eat some of her eggs. She was trying to focus on the conversation she was having with her parents but her mind wouldn't stop asking question after question.

After breakfast was over she was led by her parents to this long hallway full of statues and tall windows. She was admiring her parents walking in front of her as the sun peaked through the curtains still trying to process her new life. Lost in thought she then stopped to see her parents standing outside of a door at the end of the hallway.

Belle and Adam smiled at their daughter as Belle opened the door and motioned for her to step inside.

Adelle was stunned as she walked into a nursery full of presents. The room decorated in the prettiest of pale white fabrics with lace peeking through the curtain by the window. Her eyes then landed on a crib. A crib that looked like it was hand carved. As she walked closer to it she noticed the roses ingraved in the wood along with angels carved at the bottom to support the scructure. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized something.

Adam spoke up as he walked up behind Adelle "This was your room we had prepared for you before you were born, I carved that crib myself and your grandfather; Maurice helped with putting it together." He let out a smile as Adelle ran her hands across the crib admiring its beauty.

"This was suppose to be your home. You didnt even get to spend one night. Adelle, we wanted nothing more than to keep you here and raise you ourselves. We can't apoligze enough for having you grow up without us." Belle said watching her daughter.

Adelle quickly wiped a tear away from her eye so they wouldn't see her cry.

"You really did all of this for me?" Adelle said as she turned around.

Belle and Adam both nodded.

Then anger started forming at the pit of Adelle's stomach. A feeling she had repressed for so long had made its way to the surface of her heart. Yes, she sees her parents love her very much and wanted nothing more than to keep her. But she couldn't help but be angry at the situation that left her alone for twenty one years.

Adelle's face must have shown her anger because Belle's stomach dropped at the sight of her daughter's sudden change of facial expression.

"Adelle, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Belle said slowly walking up to Adelle. Adelle quickly backed away from her making Belle let out a small gasp.

"I'm angry. Seeing this life I could have had." Adelle said gesturing to the crib and looking around the room. "I grew up alone being pushed around for being odd and teased about me being an orphan. I know you had no choice but to watch me be taken away but that doesn't change the fact the for twenty one years i was alone."

Adam tried to put in a few words of encouragement but Adelle cut him off her tone getting harsh.

"You have no idea what I've been through and what I've had to do to just get through the day. I've eaten food out of garbage cans, been beaten multiple times from my foster father over things that weren't even my fault. My life has gotten so bad to the point where I've had to hurt myself for a type of release." Her voice cracked as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I needed you and you just weren't there..." She is now sobbing from the burst of emotion and finally saying these words out loud. "..I needed you."

Belle tries to walk towards her to give her a hug to comfort her daughter. But Adelle just runs past her sobbing while making her escape.

Belle then turns to Adam with tears in her eyes from hearing how awful her life had been and hearing the news that her daughter has hurt herself.

"Adam she hates us. Did you hear what she said?" Tears started falling from her eyes as guilt sets in.

"Belle she's just overhwhelmed and has probably held that in for way too long. She doesn't hate us. Everything will be okay." he said as he wraps his arms around her. "We just need to give her time to calm down and we will go talk to her. Okay?"

Belle wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. Then Adam placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go to the library. I'll send Ms. Potts to her room to give her some tea and to check on her. Then we can go talk to her."

Adelle ran untill she reached a door to get outside. She just needed some air. As soon as she made it outside she found a corner of the castle walls and slid down to where she was clutching her knees as she cried. She just needed to let it out.


End file.
